Serpihan Kaca
by Aprktbrt
Summary: "Kenapa menangis Tetsuya? Aku hanya berusaha membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi."—Tapi kau salah, Akashi-kun. [AkaKuro/OgiKuro]


**Serpihan Kaca**

 **AkaKuroOgi (AkaKuro, OgiKuro)**

 **Romance/Angst**

 **[Oneshoots. Diselingi flashback. Typo. Alur cepat dan tidak jelas.]**

 **Kuroko no Basket is not mine.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro dan egonya. Kuroko Tetsuya dan rasa kasihannya.

Akashi itu manusia. Ya, manusia, tentu saja. Manusia punya perasaan, manusia punya keinginan dan akal. Begitu pula ia; memiliki ego (yang besar), berperasaan (walau sedikit), dan berambisi (sangat kuat). Ego adalah dirinya, perasaan adalah cerminannya, ambisinya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Awal pertemuan mereka memang cukup baik. Namun semakin lama, seiring jarum jam dan lembar-lembar kalender yang terus berubah—semuanya telah berbeda, keindahan telah luruh hilang. Segelas penuh air telah terbanting ke tanah hingga berakhir menjadi serpihan kaca.

Kuroko Tetsuya awalnya bahagia bersanding dengannya. Bahagia, atau bahkan sangat (sangat, sangat, sangat) bahagia. Bahagia adalah Akashi. Bahagia adalah mereka. Mereka adalah definisi mutlak dari apa yang orang-orang sebut bahagia.

Naif. Mereka terlalu naif.

Awal berbeda dengan akhir. Awal bukanlah segala-galanya. Awal belum menentukan akhir. Setangkai bunga mawar telah membusuk. Daun rimbun telah jatuh mengering. Sungai deras telah hilang menguap—apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan?

Mana ada cinta yang dapat bertahan dengan hubungan satu untung satu rugi?

Mana ada cinta yang dapat bertahan dengan hubungan saling menyakiti?

Kuroko adalah pembohong kelas atas. Ia telah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Level tertinggi pembohong adalah ketika kita dapat membohongi diri sendiri. Ia terus berasumsi bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia berasumsi jika ia benar-benar tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Sedangkan Akashi ia adalah pemenjara kelas atas. Ia terpenjara pada segala tuntutan-tuntutan yang meleburkan kebebasannya. Namun ia adalah orang terpenjara yang dapat memenjara. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah tawanannya. Ia adalah miliknya. Mutlak, semutlak dirinya ketika mendapat kemenangan.

"Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi, Akashi-kun. Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir."

"Jangan bercanda di tengah cuaca jelek begini, Tetsuya. Sama sekali tidak lucu."

Bagi Akashi, tingkat deras tidaknya hujan bukan penentu. Ia akan tetap menyuarakan 'cuaca jelek' jika air langit sudah turun membasahi tanah.

Tetsuya berusaha menjinakkan bom imajiner dalam hatinya. "Ini bukan candaan. Ini kenyataan. Tolong terimalah."

"Aku yang tidak bisa menerimanya, Tetsuya."

Itu bukanlah kali pertama Tetsuya mengatakannya. Dan bukan kali pertama pula Akashi menolaknya.

Hari itu. Cuaca hujan rintik. Di depan sebuah kedai kopi (mereka memilih duduk bersantai di teras kedai tanpa peduli hujan rintik yang kian menderas). Pada kesempatan itu—kalau Kuroko tak salah dalam perhitungannya—adalah kali keenambelas ia berusaha memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Bagaikan bola karet yang berulang kali dilempar kearah tembok; selalu kembali kepada si pelempar lagi. Akashi Seijuuro, berkali-kali mendengarnya namun tetap melemparkannya kembali, tidak mau menerima.

Kuroko lelah. Hubungan mereka terlalu melelahkan. Otaknya juga hatinya butuh istirahat setelah bertengkar bertahun-tahun tanpa pernah akur. Perang antara logika dan perasaan.

Kuroko ingin mengecap kembali apa itu kebebasan. Ia terpenjara dalam penjara Akashi Seijuuro; terbekap, terpasung, terkunci.

Tampak luar memang Kuroko sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _manusia-yang-amat-sangat-terpenjara_. Namun, yah... mau berkomentar apa lagi? Sudah jelas ia terkurung dalam penjara imajiner dalam cinta penuh ego.

Akashi Seijuuro adalah tipikal pasangan yang tidak mau kalah. Dalam apapun, ia selalu mencoba— _memaksa_ —menjadi pemdominasi. Ia akan selalu mengatur apa yang harus Tetsuya- _nya_ lakukan. Ada untungnya, kadang. Kuroko bisa mendapat perhatian yang jarang ia dapatkan dari orang lain—tapi, hei, siapa yang menginginkan hal yang _terlalu_?

Alasan utama mengapa Kuroko meminta hubungan mereka baiknya disudahkan saja adalah; Kuroko terlalu lelah dengan ego Akashi yang setinggi-tinggi angkasa.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Kuroko telah mencapai titik jenuh. Ia tidak bisa lagi mentolerir sikap egois Akashi yang seenaknya mengajaknya pergi dikala sesi reuni kecil-kecilan SMA Seirin. Reuni itu dihadiri hampir seluruh mantan tim basket SMA Seirin.

"Aku tidak terima segala macam penolakan darimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak terima segala unsur paksaan darimu, Akashi-kun."

Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Dua batu terbentur bebarengan akan terpental menjauh. Sebuah benda didorong dari arah berlawanan dengan gaya yang sama, tidak kemana-mana. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat mengalah.

Bahkan untuk unsur mengalah paling sepele—menghela nafas berat.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang orang baik-baik (yang belum merasakan betapa gilanya jatuh cinta) tentu akan menganggap tindakan Akashi tadi adalah sebuah hal yang sangat kurang ajar.

Ayolah. Reuni, siapa yang tidak menantikannya?

Reuni ini pun sangat dinantikan oleh Tetsuya yang sudah kurang lebih satu tahun tidak bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya selepas lulus dari SMA.

Kemudian Akashi—dengan seenak _dengkul—_ menyeret dan memintanya untuk berkencan. Ya, Akashi datang berkunjung di saat yang amat sangat tidak tepat. Padahal saat itu sesi reuni sedang mencapai titik terhangat.

Akashi datang membawanya begitu saja (dan meninggalkan begitu saja teman-teman serta para _senpai_ yang masih sibuk tercengang). Kuroko tidak terima walau alasan Akashi cukup manis didengar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga, Akashi-kun. Tapi kau sangat egois. Aku sudah lelah bersamamu, aku ingin kita _berpisah_ saja. Kita sudahi ini, aku lelah."

—kali itu adalah saat pertama Kuroko Tetsuya mengutarakan suara hatinya yang selama ini coba ia tahan.

.

.

.

Ada suatu titik pula dimana Kuroko kehilangan kendali atas perasaannya. Logika seketika ia abaikan begitu saja. Saat itu adalah ketika ia (secara bodohnya) mengasihani Akashi.

Sejujurnya, ada petak dalam hatinya yang amat sangat mengasihani Akashi. Kekasihnya (walau sudah berkali-kali hendak ia sebut sebagai _mantan_ ) secara tidak langsung telah berkorban banyak untuknya.

Orang itulah yang selalu memperhatikan pola makan, jadwal belajarnya, pola tidurnya, dan hal-hal yang bahkan orang lain jarang perhatikan. Itu adalah sebuah nilai plus yang terdapat pada diri seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi sudah berkorban waktu, tenaga, dan perasaan hanya untuk dirinya. Hanya untuk kebahagiaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Namun di petak lain, pandangannya akan diri Akashi berbeda. Baginya Akashi itu egois, mudah cemburu, dan pemaksa. Memang, itu adalah nilai minus dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Jujur, bahkan hatinya pun juga sering bertengkar perihal siapa itu Akashi Seijuuro.

'Akashi adalah egois' atau 'Akashi adalah penyayang'.

'Akashi adalah peduli' atau 'Akashi adalah cemburuan'

'Akashi adalah jahat' atau 'Akashi adalah baik'

Segala pertentangan selalu saja terjadi dalam benak Kuroko jika itu sudah menyangkut Akashi. Kuroko tidak dapat menjawab jika sewaktu-waktu ditanya 'Akashi itu seperti apa, sih?'

Ia dilanda dilema. Ia dilema, _sangat_ dilema, bahkan. Harus menyakiti tapi bahagia atau harus bertahan tapi tersakiti. Mana bisa memilih antara dua pilihan yang akan mendatangkan efek berbeda itu?

Sulit.

Kuroko sama sekali belum dapat menemukan jawaban atas seluruh pertanyaannya perihal Akashi. Ia awam soal cinta-dicintai. Ia awam soal sakit-menyakiti. Ia awam soal bahagia-membahagiakan. Ia awam dalam segala hal, bisa jadi—atau memang begitu adanya. Ia masih terlalu dungu untuk tahu mana yang baik atau mana yang tidak untuknya.

Umur delapan belas tahun tidak menjamin bahwa ia cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi cinta.

Yang jelas, kali keenambelas menyuarakan 'putus' tidak menjamin pula akan bisa lepas sepenuhnya. Separah apapun mencoba lepas dari jerat, mana bisa lepas jika masih benar-benar terikat? Gunting setajam kata-kata pun tidak akan dapat membebaskannya.

Cinta itu apa? Makanan sehari-hari seorang masokis perasaan? Atau hanya alat main-main belaka? Omong kosong? Nyanyian nada penuh keindahan?

Entahlah, Kuroko masih tidak dapat menjawabnya. Ia masih terlalu lelah

.

.

.

Kuroko kembali ke apartemennya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Oh hai, Kuroko. Apakah berhasil?" Ogiwara Shigehiro—sahabatnya—langsung bertanya begitu saja ketika melihat kawannya itu sudah kembali dari kedai kopi di seberang apatermen.

Kuroko menggeleng, isyarat umum untuk berkata 'tidak' secara nonverbal. Ia langsung menaruh—melempar—tas miliknya ke arah sofa kamarnya. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa guna beristirahat. Tubuh dan otaknya perlu istirahat, nampaknya.

Ogiwara menghela nafas. "Tasnya jangan dilempar begitu lah, Kuroko. Itu tidak baik, lho."

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang emosi, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara menanggapi sembari mengangguk samar. "Oh. Gagal lagi, kah? Sudah kuduga, ia memang kepala batu."

"Jangan terlalu sarkastik, Ogiwara-kun. Tidak seperti dirimu saja."

 _Aku tidak bisa selamanya jadi orang baik, Kuroko._

Ogiwara bangkit dari duduknya yang kebetulan jauh dari tempat Kuroko berbaring. "Maaf tapi aku kesal. Lagipula kenapa kau membelanya? Kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, kan?"

Ogiwara mendekati sofa, menatap Kuroko dari atas. Mata mereka bertemu pandang sebentar sebelum Kuroko memutus kontak mata mereka.

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Ogiwara dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Membingungkan, ia bahkan tidak tahu sebenarnya ia masih memiliki cinta atau tidak.

Atau mungkin, hatinya memang telah mati rasa.

Kuroko meraih novel yang baru saja ia beli sepulang dari kedai kopi. Tidak begitu tebal ketimbang novel-novelnya yang lain. Tapi kelihatannya ceritanya cukup seru. Ia membaca sembari tidur-tiduran di sofa panjang di ruang tengah apartemennya—dan Ogiwara.

Ogiwara masih memandang Kuroko yang atensinya sudah berganti haluan menuju novel di tangannya.

Mereka memang tinggal satu kamar—bukan, bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Alasannya adalah karena apartemen yang ada di dekat kampus mereka hanya tersisa satu ruang. Karena kebetulan mereka menuntut ilmu di universitas yang sama (walau jurusannya berbeda) akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbagi kamar saja.

Apa salahnya satu kamar dengan sahabat?

(Kalau ditanya begitu, salah satu jawabannya adalah; Ogiwara diam-diam mencintai Tetsuya, dan diam-diam pula cemburu pada Akashi)

Ogiwara Shigehiro jujur saja sangat menikmati saat-saat begini. Saat Kuroko mulai lelah menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi. Dan saat hubungan mereka banyak ketidakcocokan di sisi manapun. Sungguh, Ogiwara ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saja.

Ogiwara yang bosan pun memilih beranjak menuju balkon. "Kuroko, kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di balkon."

"Um." Kuroko menjawab seadanya.

Ogiwara berjalan menuju ke arah balkon. Ia membuka pelan pintu pembatas hawa dingin guna melangkah keluar. Ah, cuacanya dingin. Langit kelabu masih menggerombol bersiap untuk menangis lagi.

Tapi, hujan itu sangat menenangkan, baginya. Ya, ia memanglah seorang _pluviophile—_ orang yang mencintai hujan dan merasa nyaman saat hujan.

Dan melihat rintikan tipis hujan mulai berguguran membuatnya mengembangkan senyum.

"Ogiwara-kun. Masuklah, angin di luar dingin." ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba. Rupanya Kuroko masih cukup peka lingkungan walau ia sedang asyik membaca buku.

Ogiwara menoleh, mendapati Kuroko sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Tapi aku suka memandang hujan. Lagipula aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki disini."

"Pandanglah hujan dari dalam saja, Ogiwara-kun. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin, atau demam."

Kuroko sebenarnya bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka menuangkan perhatian kepada orang lain. Tapi Ogiwara kan teman sekamarnya, baiknya juga diperhatikan layaknya keluarga sendiri. Kalau salah satu dari mereka sakit, bisa saja yang masih sehat-sehat saja pun kena batunya.

Ogiwara menurut, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu balkon. Ia membuka korden guna membiarkan hujan tetap terpantul dalam pandangannya. Matanya seolah tak ingin lepas dari rintikan hujan. Nampaknya, Ogiwara sedang perlu ketenangan.

Kuroko kembali menuju ruang tengah. Kembali tiduran di kembali meniti deretan kata yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam. Awal cerita dari novel ini menarik, semoga saja konfliknya pun demikian.

Bagian paling menarik dalam sebuah novel bagi Kuroko adalah konflik. Konflik panas. Konflik rumit. Konflik yang nyaris sulit terpecahkan.

Dan terkadang, ending yang tercipta akan sangat epik dengan suguhan plot twist yang membuat kita terterak untuk berteriak, 'apa-apaan?!'.

Entahlah bahkan reaksi terekstrim Kuroko adalah membanting bukunya sampai rusak saking terkejut dengan endingnya.

Ayolah, Kuroko memang bisa jadi terlalu ekspresif dalam kesempatan tertentu.

"Kuroko." panggilan singkat dari Ogiwara mengalihkan atensinya yang sedari tadi tercurah pada novel di genggamannya itu.

"Ya?" Kuroko menjawab tanpa menoleh walau memang ia telah menghentikan aktivitas membaca bukunya.

"Aku ingin camilan."

"Di lemari masih ada."

"Tapi aku tidak suka permen."

"Belilah sendiri, Ogiwara-kun. Aku malas."

Selesai, percakapan terhenti sampai sana. Ogiwara belum menjawab lagi. Malahan, ia masih saja memandang hujan yang kian menderas. Bunyi rintik hujan makin keras membentur jendela.

Ah, benar juga, hujan. "Kau menyuruhku membeli camilan saat hujan begini? Kejam sekali." Ogiwara terkekeh setelahnya.

Kuroko menutup buku, sebal juga lama-lama. "Ya nanti saja saat hujan sudah reda. Aku tidak mau menemukan lantai kamar jadi becek karena kau."

Ogiwara terkekeh. "Ya, ya, baiklah Kuroko. Apa kau mau menemaniku nanti?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Hm, boleh juga."

.

.

.

Setelah berbelanja kurang lebih empatpuluh lima menit di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, mereka berjalan pulang. Jarak antara pusat perbelanjaan tersebut dengan apartemen mereka cukup dekat.

Kuroko dan Ogiwara sama-sama menenteng dua kantung plastik penuh berisi belanjaan. Mereka tidak hanya pergi untuk membeli jajanan, tetapi juga untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan.

Malam itu jalanan tidak begitu ramai karena memang hujan baru saja reda. Dan hujan tiba-tiba kembali datang. Dan sekarang malah diselingi petir menyambar.

"Ogiwara-kun, lebih baik kita berteduh dulu disini."

Mereka berteduh di depan sebuah toko pakaian di pinggir sebuah perempatan. Kuroko bersandar di salah satu pilar, kemudian meletakkan belanjaan beratnya di tanah.

"Hujannya sangat indah."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Ogiwara- _kun._ Maaf, tapi ... hujan dengan petir bersautan seperti ini sama sekali tidak indah. Menurutku begitu." ia berkomentar seadanya. Jujur, ia memang tidak menyukai petir.

"Tapi aku suka." Ogiwara menjawab tanpa menatap lawan bicara, masih sibuk memandang hujan.

"Ogiwara-kun, kau sebenarnya kenapa? Hari ini kau terlihat aneh. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Kuroko yang sejak tadi curiga dengan gerak gerik aneh dari Ogiwara pun akhirnya bertanya.

Akhirnya Ogiwara menoleh dan mempertemukan pandangan matanya pada manik biru milik Kuroko. "Ada ... banyak."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Oh ... jadi apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Kita sudah berteman cukup lama, bukan? Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang terus-terusan bercerita." Kuroko membujuk Ogiwara untuk bercerita. Entah sungguhan ingin membantu, atau hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

Ogiwara menggeleng. "Tidak disini, Kuroko. Banyak orang, ini sedikit privasi."

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita tunggu hujan reda lalu kita segera pulang untuk mendengarkan ceritam—"

"Aku tidak mau bercerita di kamar, Kuroko." Ogiwara memotong ucapan Kuroko, menolak dengan tegas.

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh?"

"Aku masih ingin berlama-lama di luar." Ogiwara memberi alasan yang cukup aneh didengar. Biasanya, Ogiwara memilih mengurung diri di kamar ketimbang berlama-lama di luar. Apalagi musim hujan begini, kalau terlalu lama diluar bisa terserang flu.

"... um, Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko semakin tidak paham. Ia merasa pemuda di sebelahnya semakin lama semakin aneh saja.

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi. Um ... ayo Ogiwara-kun, hujan sudah reda." Kuroko mengambil plastik berisi belanjaan dan kembali menentengnya. Berjalan mendahului Ogiwara yang kemudian mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan cipratan dari genangan air yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Sungguh, hujan sangat merepotkan. Sepatu milik Kuroko sampai basah karena tidak sengaja menginjak genangan yang cukup dalam.

"Kuroko, berhenti." ujar Ogiwara tiba-tiba.

Kuroko pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh, ada apa?" Kuroko tidak dapat dengan jelas melihat mimik muka Ogiwara karena lampu penerangan di sekitar sana redup.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu gang sempit yang jarang dilalui orang saat malam hari. Jika melalui jalan ini, perjalanan menuju apartemen bisa sedikit dipersingkat.

"Aku akan menceritakannya disini." setelah hening cukup lama, Ogiwara angkat bicara juga.

"Um, baiklah." Kuroko tidak ada niatan untuk bertanya kenapa Ogiwara memilih tempat ini. Nampaknya tempat ini memang pas untuk bercerita karena memang sepertinya tidak ada orang lain selain mereka disini.

Ogiwara menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Kini Kuroko dapat melihat langsung manik milik Ogiwara yang—

"Aku **sangat** mencintaimu, Kuroko."

—berkilat tajam kearahnya.

Kuroko bergidik ngeri, ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya pun bersentuhan dengan dinding bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di samping gang.

Ogiwara menyentuh kedua pundak Kuroko, menggenggamnya, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya yang kian sarat akan emosi terpendam.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu, Kuroko. Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku, tapi kau menuntutku untuk selalu tahu apa yang kau rasa saat dibahagiakan atau disakiti oleh si Akashi itu."

Kuroko sontak terbelalak, ia ketakutan, tentu saja. Sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu menatapnya hangat kali ini menatapnya dengan dingin dan penuh kebencian. Pundaknya pun mulai merasa sakit ketika Ogiwara yang kini malah mencengkram erat pundaknya.

Kemudian Kuroko tidak sengaja memandang ke arah kanan tepat di belakang Ogiwara. Ia baru sadar jika sejak tadi ada gadis berdiri di tembok sana. Mungkin karena gadis itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, jadi tidak begitu terlihat.

Tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu.

 _Untuk apa seorang gadis berdiri di sana malam-malam begini?_

Gadis itu menunduk dalam sampai helaian poni hitamnya pun menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gadis itu membawa sebuah cermin besar yang umumnya dipasangkan di ruang rias. Cermin yang kelewat besar untuk bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Entahlah, Kuroko berasumsi bahwa gadis itu baru saja membelinya.

"O-Ogiwara-kun, a-ada orang lain disini selain kita—"

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, Kuroko!" Ogiwara memotong ucapannya.

Dua hal sekaligus membuatnya merinding saat ini ini; gadis misterius tadi yang tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arahnya, dan Ogiwara yang baru saja membentaknya—padahal sekalipun tidak pernah ia dibentak olehnya.

Dan sekarang jalur nafas Kuroko tersumbat karena dicekik. Tangan Ogiwara berpindah tempat dari pundak menuju leher.

"Kkh—Ogiwara-kun!" Percuma, Ogiwara yang sekarang tidak akan mendengar rintihannya.

Kuroko tak bisa bernafas, ia butuh bantuan. Kuroko menatap ke arah gadis tersebut, berharap ia dapat membantunya. Ia memberi tatapan yang mengisyaratkan jika ia benar-benar butuh bantuannya.

Gadis itu malah melebarkan seringainya. Ia membanting cermin besar di tangannya.

Kuroko terkejut, Ogiwara tetap tidak peduli. Ogiwara masih memandang dan mencekik leher Kuroko seolah itu adalah hal yang paling penting ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tak lagi peduli pada hal yang terjadi di sekitar.

Dan tak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Gadis itu pura-pura mengeluh karena tidak sengaja membanting cerminnya—padahal sangat disengaja—dengan menghela nafas berat. Ia mengumpulkan kaca dari cermin yang sudah menjadi serpihan kali ini.

"Kuroko, kau harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, hanya milikku." perkataan penuh obsesi pun terlontar. Ogiwara tiba-tiba menciumnya ganas. Kuroko menangis dibuatnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Nafasnya sudah habis. Pertama, tersumbah oleh cekikan. Kedua, disedot oleh kuluman ganas.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Kejadian yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir dari benak seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Mimpi buruk yang terlalu realistis.

Ia terbelalak, ia merasakan cairan aneh mengalir deras menuju kerongkongannya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menelannya. Wajar saja, pemuda di depannya sedang menciumnya.

Ia terbatuk ketika pemuda di depannya melepas ciuman sepihak mereka. Kuroko mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin yang tadi sempat tercuri oleh cekikan kencang.

Ogiwara terjatuh di tanah.

Kuroko bisa mengendus bau anyir yang menguar dari mulutnya.

Ia mengusap bibirnya dan mendapati cairan merah ada ditangannya.

 _Tunggu dulu ... darah?_

Kuroko yang masih terbatuk pun langsung menatap gadis di depannya. Gadis itu menggenggam pecahan kaca yang cukup panjang yang telah dilelehi darah. Kali ini ia mendongak menunjukkan wajahnya—walau tetap tidak terlihat jelas.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya." sapa gadis itu, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kuroko tersentak setelah mendengar suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

Gadis misterius itu melepas wig dari kepalanya, menunjukkan sosok aslinya. Ternyata dibalik penyamarannya sebagai seorang gadis, ia adalah pemuda. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik beda warna.

"A-Ak-Akashi... -kun?" Kuroko tergagap setelah menyadari siapa sebenarnya gadis serba hitam tersebut.

Ia tidak menyangka, Akashi rela menyamar menjadi seorang gadis hanya untuk melakukan ini. Sepertinya, hal ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, semua sudahlah skenario dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko kembali menangis. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Akashi terkekeh ringan. "Kenapa, katamu? Aku menyelamatkanmu, kan? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu berterima kasih padaku, Tetsuya."

Menyelamatkan dengan cara membunuh sahabatnya. Bagus sekali.

"T-tapi—"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih mati dicekik ketimbang selamat?" Akashi memotong. Ia menatap Kuroko tidak senang.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam, ia tidak berani melawan selagi di tangan Akashi masih bertengger pecahan kaca yang tadi dibuat untuk menusuk punggung Ogiwara. Ia tidak mau ikut dibunuh dengan benda itu. Tersayat kaca saya sudah sakit, apalagi harus ditusuk dengan benda itu sampai menembus jantung.

Tiba-tiba Akashi diserang secara mendadak oleh korbannya. Ogiwara berusaha menusuknya dengan pecahan kaca yang kebetulan dapat ia raih. Tatapan matanya masih membara.

Namun dengan mudahnya, tubuh Ogiwara dapat dibanting kembali hingga mendarat di atas pecahan kaca. Serangan tiba-tiba tadi sama sekali tidak membuat Akashi terluka.

"Lebih baik kau disana saja."

"Akashi-kun!"

"Diamlah, Tetsuya."

Kuroko diam, menunduk, masih menangis. Mau tak mau ia harus menurut pada Akashi kali ini. Ia tidak mau mati hari ini, masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Akashi menyodorkan air mineral dari tasnya. "Tetsuya, berkumurlah. Bersihkan mulutmu dari darah orang itu. Aku tidak suka melihat mulutmu kotor." jika Akashi memerintah, semua harus tunduk.

Kuroko menurut, berkumur sampai mulutnya terbebas dari bau anyir. Ya, walau sebagian darah Ogiwara sempat tertelan tadi. Ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa Akashi bisa sebegitu tenangnya setelah membunuh seseorang. Dirinya yang hanya menjadi saksi saja jantungnya sudah berpacu tak karuan.

Akashi melingkup kedua pipi Kuroko, memintanya menatap. Akashi menatap dengan tatapan dingin; Kuroko menatap dengan tangis yang masih menggenang. Kuroko masih takut, tatapan Akashi mengisyaratkan luka yang mendalam. Kuroko tahu, selama ini ia sudah menyakiti Akashi terlalu dalam—walau Akashi sudah menyakitinya jauh lebih dalam lagi. Bukan, bukan hanya keegoisaan Akashi saja yang membuat Kuroko berusaha lepas—masih banyak hal lain yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk diceritakan.

Entah siapa yang disakiti, siapa yang menyakiti. Hubungan mereka terlalu rumit untuk sekedar digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa menangis Tetsuya? Aku hanya berusaha membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

 _Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Akashi-kun. Ini sama sekali bukan hal yang selama ini kusebut dengan bahagia._

* * *

 **Serpihan kaca, berkilau tapi menusuk.**

.

.

.

 **S** erpihan **K** aca: **END**

* * *

 **A/N: HAHAHAPAINI /nak/**

 **Uhum, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca sampai selesai fik tidak jelas ini. Entahlah, saya sedang tertarik dengan Ogiwara yang bermuka dua(?) dan Akashi dengan jiwa psikopatnya, ngehe. /gak ada yang tanya/**

 **Jika ada kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam fik ini yang dirasa mengganggu, saya minta maaf. Terutama typo, itu selalu saja jadi penyakit saya :'')**

 **Akhir kata (sekali lagi) terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya harap Anda berkenan memberi jejak di kotak review.**

 **Salam maso, Apr.**


End file.
